Rayne(Rain)
= Raw Info = NOTE: This is a temporary section, do not remove, reorder or change the overall context of the raw data, just fix typos or make sentences more eligible if needed. NOTE: In case you are feeling creative just write below the raw data, when the overall layout will be settled the paragraphs will be moved accordingly ' (numbers in "v" in the infobox have correlation to the chapters where the information was gathered from) (numbers in "v" in the "chapter" section are a reference to my info sheet, it bears no other significance) Chapter 1 '1 Rayne already reincarnated in the world for two weeks when the story starts. 2 In his previous life, Rayne used to work at a call center and he lived in a studio apartment. He remembers that he had family, a dog and friends but he can't remember their names. Rayne also desperately tries to cling to this memories, the shadow of his former, better life. 3 The slaver who sold him claimed that Rayne was a unnamed twelve years old boy. When he was sold Rayne was in good health and had all his teeth present. Rayne also mentions that he has light brown eyes and dark hair. 4 'He has no recollection of anything before he was sold, not even what people called him in the current world. '4 He currently resides in a pen at a mining camp. 5 Rayne's impression of the common language script is that it looks like "moon runes". 6 He also mentions that he can speak another language, but he has no name for it. He can speak both, he just needs to think what he desires to say and the language he desires speak in "and the words come out".(first mention) 7 While at the mining slave camp he and the others are submited to torture thorough what he refers as magic, a sport that apparently the guards enjoy from time to time. One tap from their batton leaves the skin burning for hours while another freezes their victims in place they still retain their senses. 8 Rayne notes that all the guards are of a specific species, as he calls them "pig-man". 9 Gortan, the boss in charge of the mining slave camp, Rayne's most hated person is also of such ilk. 10 Rayne notes that of the slaves present, he is not the youngest, yet he is the scrawniest even having his ass handed to him by a Rat-Eared kid. Half-animal children apparently are also stronger then their human counterpart. 11 By the end of the chapter 15 days were noted to pass since Rayne became aware. Chapter 2 12 There are some humans slaves but most are half-animal and each of them are just looking out for themselves, even betraying others for an "extra bowl of slop". Chapter 3 13 Rayne notes that a long time has passed since he came to the camp, him losing count at about 40. He is thrown out of the camp once Rayne fell ill and was presumed dead, yet luckily he wakes up outside before he was killed by a pile of corpses and thus securing his path to freedom. Chapter 4 2931 The first to spot Rayne in his most dire hour was Alsantset, she was also the first that rushed to his aid. By the time she arrived with him at the camp he was struggling and yelling incoherent gibberish. 32 Baatar first description of Rayne: "Bone thin, well scarred, dressed in filthy rags. Black hair with sun-browned skin. Perhaps 10 years old and barely able to stand, head down, shivering from the evening chill." 35 Baatar took note of Rayne's ability to speak The People's language, their language, otherwise he would have sent him back because helping a slave escape was considered a crime. "The language of The People was not taught to outsiders." 3637 Baatar noticed Rayne's amber colored eyes, a trait that he associates with "a pure-blooded tribesman". This rose the question of his lineage as no tribesmen have gone missing in decades. 41 Sick, weakened and exhausted, surrounded by unknown people, Rayne still didn't give up.